Books and Humans
by RimpiPsychea
Summary: This is my OC in the world of Durarara. Let's just say we have a girl who could bring out the love in Izaya's eyes and the fear in Shizuo's. The repercussions follow in the crazy biology club of Raijin High!
1. Chapter 1

Books and Humans

 _A Durarara! Fanfic_

Disclaimer: I do not own Drrr!, just a massive fan. Drrr! Belongs to Ryohgo Narita and Brainsbase.

 **Raijin Academy, beginning of a new session.**

"….I like observing humans…", the raven haired boy finished his introduction keeping it as short and precise as he can and headed back to his seat.

All through this time she could barely keep her eyes open. A new school did not excite her. Prospect of new ambitions, new friends, new memories were not what she would normally seek out. Reality is a boring place to stay, she ponders. All these humans around without the slightest knack for adventure makes her recoil into her books.

But then that one statement made her turn her head to the odd guy who just finished his introduction, only to find him staring back at her with utmost curiosity. She didn't look away immediately, she turned away almost elegantly, curving her lips into a small smile.

' _Observing humans huh;' she thought. 'He might just have an interesting story to tell.'_

The girl named Nakamura Ayano

"Hello. My name is Nakamura Ayano _. I like_ _anything and anyone with stories._ Nothing elsecan entice me particularly. Nice to meet you all, I do hope we get along."

She smiled gorgeously at the confused class and walked back to her seat. Izaya stared at her from the corner of his eye. There was something in her smile which he could not understand, could not predict. She was not lying, yet there was something concealed behind her every move. She smiled well but looked bored. Her eyes shone but she looked sleepy. He grinned as his love for humans only grew more.

Right after he was called over to present his introduction. He said whatever came into his mind at the time, for there were far more interesting things going on in the classroom. He had already found someone to observe, and quickly jumped into the job he gave himself.

But then she turned and caught his eye, and slowly smiled while looking away. His interest only piqued. He could not make out anything out of her smile; it was nothing of the sort of admiration or friendliness. Nor was it entirely condescending. It was almost like she just wanted to say 'I'm right here.'

But then another human in the same classroom were watching them both.

 _Lunch Break_

Ayano headed straight for the roof top as soon as the bell rang. She could do well without girls flocking in asking her name or commenting on her long beautiful brown hair or her sparkling eyes, or even guys for that matter. She gets that annoyingly often. She was always made to feel good about the body she was in, even though she could not care less. And now that she saw some girls heading her direction she straight up ignored them and ran to the rooftop.

She sat on the edge of the fence guarding the edge of the building; and kept smiling to herself as she felt a belonging to a higher dimension than the gleeful people beneath her. The girls were already forming groups; the giggles were already audible. She loved how carefree everyone pretended to be while concealing their darkness inside. Indeed, everyone had a story they did not want discovered, but she was not interested in every one of them. Even though she loved reading everything she can there still were preferred genres. Some of the stories were not even concealed well, and open way too simple books bored her.

"Hello, amm… Nakamura-san, right?"

She was startled at the sudden voice from behind but she hid it in time; and looked at the person carelessly barging into her territory. It was a bespectacled boy with the weirdest grin ever.

She smiled with a hidden contempt. "Right. What might you want, Kishitani-kun?"

His smile widened. "Ahh you remember my name! Well that makes it easier. Want to join the biology club?"

She was taken aback. She was sure he approached her with friendship or flirting in mind. He was to straight-forward to be true, but his face did not look like he had other intentions.

"Biology club? I don't know", she thought for a moment about what to say next. Sure they were told about the compulsory club activities in class but she had not given much thought to it yet. And besides her habit of reading everyone who came up to her just made it difficult for her to take this seemingly innocent looking guy very lightly.

"Well… I can't say I'm very interested in biology. I rather find it the most annoying of all the sciences, sorry." In the end she just gave him the most honest answer. There was something extraordinarily honest about this guy.

"That's great, actually! If you were really interested in biology it'd have been troublesome. I want the club activities to be as minimum as possible."

"Just what are you talking about?"

"You see," he said with his weird smile; "I could not care less about being in a club. But since it is compulsory, so I thought forming my own would be better so I can have the freedom of doing nothing and not engaging myself with too many people. You can form a club with three members or more; so would you mind joining me?"

She counted till five in her head and then sighed. "You're a weird …," she smiled, "That is not a terrible idea- freedom of doing nothing and not engaging with too many people. I could join you."

Shinra almost jumped up in delight. "Haaaaaa! Thank you. I knew you'd agree!"

She did not know she gave the impression of a loner on him. "Tch," she said, "And who is this third person going to be?"

Shinra adjusted his glasses and looked serious. "I do have a person in mind. I know he'd agree."

"And who exactly is this person?"

"Aha…", Shinra scratched his head while grinning like an idiot. "The thing is, I don't remember his name."

Ayano sighed deeply. "Seriously? Well. Good luck."

 _To be continued…._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: The love of the Guilty

 _ **Present day Ikkebukuro, three days after the Dollars' gathering.**_

Somewhere in the city, night.

Two figures could be seen walking noiselessly. One completely clad in black only with the exception of a yellow helmet, and the other oddly dressed as a bartender. As odd as they looked to the normal eye, they were indeed the urban legends of the city. They were oddly in sync and oddly talking about all the mundane stuff of life, but with an abstract aura around them whatsoever.

It is at this time that another figure walking, no, skipping from the opposite direction could be seen. A beautiful lady clad in a sleeveless black dress with flowing brown hair, humming to herself cheerfully as she skipped around with a box of fatty tuna in hand. The two figures saw her, and a vibe of confusion spread across their eyes, even the one without a face. It seemed as though they were yet to decide whether to be happy or be annoyed about this chance encounter.

"Oh my! Shizuo, Celty! Half of the squad is here!" The woman hastily stopped in front of them, leaning forward with a happy expression.

"Ayano." Shizuo muttered. Celty nodded through her helmet in acknowledgement.

"You should have brought Shinra along. It's been weeks since we last met. I might have a plenty of things to discuss with my buddy." Ayano gleefully spoke.

Celty smiled through her non-existent face, and typed on her PDA, 'You know his profession doesn't allow him such freedom in the streets.'

"Oh yeah, of course." Ayano sighed. "Creatures of the dark, influenced by the dark, loved by the dark."

Celty did not quite catch all that. She just stared. Shizuo was trying his best to be non-chalant, utterly failing as his cheeks showed a light shade of pink.

'What is with him!?' Celty nervously thought as she looked at the girl winking at him.

"By the way, that was quite the performance the other day, Celty. I saw the whole thing on TV.", Ayano said without the slightest bit of hesitation, which made Shizuo grit his teeth.

"You sound like that flea bastard", Shizuo grunted, to which Ayano closed in and said in his ear while he blushed deeper, "Brings back memories, does it?"

Shizuo's expression changed. From flustered to bitter to a final calm state.

"But seriously, what I find impossible to believe are those high school brats. Who would have thought…." Ayano sighed heavily. "Shouldn't they be more concerned about their homework and stuff? Or do they not get any? How low has Raira fallen?"

Celty wanted to remind her of her own Raijin days, but decided against it. It's not like she could win an argument against Ayano. Not even Shinra could. Even Shizuo calmed down when she was around. Maybe Izaya could corner her, but…. Somehow even he would go quiet with her. Ayano had the most adorable aura and the friendliest demeanor, yet there was a barrier she allowed nobody to cross. She gave off a peculiarly uncomfortable vibe whenever she felt like it, and that unease just lingered around. Maybe that was why one would think twice before actually forming a bond with her.

"A normal looking brat falling in love with a severed head and is actually an almost-killer; then the chick he tried to kill comes back with the face he loves…. What on earth is wrong with these kids? Then there's the one who cornered Namie Yagiri! That's all there is now? Brats messing with adults? It's high time they concentrated on their studies for once!" Ayano sounded disgusted. They should be reading books, make stories, and grow up with good stories to tell, she thought. She was actually glad her classmates weren't all retarded, except for her closest friends. But then….

"But then…", she voiced her thoughts, "You can't really blame them, can you?" She shot daggers at Shizuo and Celty, and her lips curved into a crooked smile.

"They have been influenced…. By the likes of you."

Celty felt it in the air. The uneasiness, that strong vibe, again.

"Huh? What are you saying?" Shizuo grunted again.

She pouted. "I highly doubt you'd understand." She then turned her gaze to Celty, "But that's the truth, ain't it? When you're constantly bombarded by the presence of the extraordinary, an ordinary mindset would only make you look left out. Teenagers are the most gullible anyway. I can't blame them for not being able to resist the taste of the special. And..", her eyes narrowed, "that's what makes their stories interesting."

"Tch, shut up," Shizuo puffed up some smoke as Celty lowered her head feeling guilty. "We all know a flea bastard who's pulling the strings behind any weird crap. I swear I'm gonna kill him dead one of these days."

At this Ayano started laughing, slowly at first, then hysterically. "Oh Shizuo!" Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. Still laughing, she said, "You never fail to humor me. I knew you'd tell me an interesting story. Hahahahaha!"

Celty could only ponder why all of Shinra's friends had such weird philosophies. She had known Ayano for quite some time, and she has heard her call Shizuo interesting countless times. She got along with Shinra with much more ease than with anyone else; and never has she seen Shinra giving in to her uncomfortable vibes. They were really good friends.

"You rip off street signs, throw vending machines; Celty here pulls out a giant scythe from her headless body; and you still don't think you influence the youth? Ahh I know right, it's only very easy to pass the blame to a more conspicuous one. In fact I'm sure Izaya likes taking the blame too, for it makes him feel powerful over those people. Interesting as you all are, you guys have always been too easy to read. Not that I'm complaining." She laughed and made a speech to herself rather than to them; and Shizuo shouted, "That bastard! He has filled your head with all kinds of crap, eh! Why the hell do you hang around him anyway?"

She smiled elegantly, "Because… he tells me stories."

Shizuo instantly calmed down and sighed. Celty followed soon after, but something started puzzling her. Ayano had been working with Izaya for quite some time. She also knows him the best, and even defends his vile actions. Could it be…

She typed on her PDA, 'ermm… there's one thing I had been wanting to ask you. Do you… by any chance…. Ha..have feelings for Izaya?'

Ayano leaned forward to read the text and then looked up at where Celty's face should be, and blinked twice.

"Celty, seriously?"

Shizuo just read the PDA too and a blunt vein popped up in his head.

"You're seriously asking me this; or your new found conception of love has awoken the adolescent in you?"

Celty fumbled for a loss of words. 'No it's…it's just that… no no nevermind!'

Ayano laughed, "You know the other day someone asked me if I was his assistant." She looked for a second at the fatty tuna box. "Ahem… I guess it's all about perception, eh!" She smiled bright, and suddenly grabbed Shizuo's arm, "You know I'd take Shizuo over Izaya anytime, don't you?"

…

'Love, huh?', Ayano smiled bitterly as she thought to herself. She was walking, not skipping, as she approached the apartment. 'Love is just the secretion of some definite hormones which makes you attached to a certain person. This is not something so shallow.' She looked up at the building.

'We owe each other our lives.'

 _To be continued….._


End file.
